


Happy Birthday To Me

by cimorene



Series: Just Like Verse [2]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an excited buzz of conversation around the set that Jun should have noticed, but he's just too tired to think about it yet - it's filed under things to think about as soon as he closes his eyes for a minute and maybe has a drink.</p><p>The list currently includes: the fact that his shoes are pinching his toes; the script he was sent that he stayed up all night reading; whether he should buy some fur-trimmed boots this early in the season, despite the risk that they may seem passe before the end of the year, since they could be hard to get hold of later; and Aiba-chan's birthday and whether the fact that Jun and Aiba are fooling around now gives him the right to show up at Aiba's place tonight even though, schedule wise, Jun is 85% certain that Aiba is even busier than he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

There's an excited buzz of conversation around the set that Jun should have noticed, but he's just too tired to think about it yet - it's filed under things to think about as soon as he closes his eyes for a minute and maybe has a drink.

The list currently includes: the fact that his shoes are pinching his toes; the script he was sent that he stayed up all night reading; whether he should buy some fur-trimmed boots this early in the season, despite the risk that they may seem passe before the end of the year, since they could be hard to get hold of later; and Aiba-chan's birthday and whether the fact that Jun and Aiba are fooling around now gives him the right to show up at Aiba's place tonight even though, schedule wise, Jun is 85% certain that Aiba is even busier than he is.

Jun's inside his dressing room and has actually _closed the door behind him_ (good thing, really) before he notices that that's Aiba on his couch, Aiba lying with his back arched and his head dangling over the back until he scrambles to his feet, hearing Jun, and comes across the room in two big hurried steps. Aiba smiles with his whole face, not because his mouth is big (although it is, and his lips are _heaven_, especially on Jun's cock, which is obvious in a way just looking at that gorgeous mouth of his, but appearance does not even do it justice - Aiba is talented), but because his eyes light up and it's practically like he's glowing.

"Uh, hello," says Jun, uncharacteristically tongue-tied in the first few moments of being overwhelmed by Aiba's glow.

"Welcome home," says Aiba cheekily, and reaches around Jun to lock the door while Jun is rolling his eyes. Then he wraps both arms around Jun deliberately, actually completely around him, and lifts him off the floor slightly, laughing and stumbling his way over the couch.

"Let go of me, you freak," Jun giggles, but affectionately, and he clutches at the shoulders of Aiba's navy silk suit appreciatively so Aiba will know he doesn't mean it. Aiba ignores him and collapses on the couch still holding Jun, so Jun chokes off a loud exclamation and grabs for the back of the couch and flails around trying not to slide off.

He comes to rest comfortably enough with one of Aiba's long hands curling around the back of his thigh, his other leg splayed around Aiba's hip, looking down into Aiba's flushed face in its halo of golden hair.

Jun wants to kiss him, and then he remembers that the door is locked - so he _can_. He licks his lips for the pleasure of watching Aiba's eyes track the movement, and he trails his other hand up over Aiba's collar to get a good grip on the knot of his tie. Aiba swallows and Jun leans in slowly, veers off at the last moment to tuck his face under Aiba's chin and suck at the pulse point.

_"Oh,"_ Aiba sighs, "Matsujun - ahhh, don't - don't mark -"

"Don't worry," Jun purrs, and leans up to kiss him.

Aiba's big eyes are half-closed in pleasure, his pouty lips a little chapped under Jun's damp mouth, and he moans softly low in his throat and tries to press up into the feather-light teasing kiss. Jun's grip on his tie stops him, and he gasps and groans softly. Jun kisses the corner of his mouth and darts his tongue out to lick the center of his lower lip.

"Please please please-" says Aiba, and Jun lets go of his tie and is immediately pushed into the back of the sofa and kissed breathless.

Aiba pushes his free hand into Jun's carefully-styled hair (but filming is done for the day, thank the Gods) and then slides it to Jun's waist, up under his shirt to the skin of his belly, then sliding up over his ribs. Jun squirms, trying to get into a position where Aiba will hopefully be able to figure out a way to grind against him without stopping kissing, and it doesn't quite happen, but Aiba does touch the front of his pants, teasingly, before he pulls back, leaning on his elbow.

Jun, in Aiba's position, would be smug. Jun _is_ a little smug, except that the need to get somewhere they can be naked is kind of on top of all other emotions right now. Aiba is probably smug sometimes, but it rarely shows on his face - even in bed; he looks happy, sure, flushed and a little satisfied, but he looks satisfied and dazed, his eyes huge, his smile constant, like he's shocked by his good fortune. Jun has a hard time, some times, believing that Aiba is really _real_. He's kind of used to this warm happiness filling his body, after a few months of these usually-hurried encounters, that combination of sexual heat and endorphins and somewhat overwhelming affection.

"We should get out of the building within the hour," Jun confesses. He doesn't manage to sound sarcastic or dry or even amused; more regretful, because inconvenient as it is, the couch has the advantage of being _right here_, and Jun hasn't had an orgasm induced by Aiba since last weekend filming a quiz show episode.

"Mmmm," says Aiba, "I'm hungry. Come get dinner?"

Jun is momentarily speechless. It's true that he's off the set by 8 pm today, which is a little unusual for him (and now that Aiba is here he has cause to suspect some sort of interference, actually; Aiba has a way of getting what he needs from people and usually leaving them pleased as punch and thinking it was their own idea), but he'd never have thought to see Aiba today anyway, since they all made arrangements for his party tomorrow. Well, 'never' is an exaggeration - he thought about it, but he wasn't sure that even the excuse of mutual orgasm was enough to excuse the freshness of turning up at Aiba's place so late uninvited.

Invited, though. That's another matter.

"Yeah," says Jun casually, "sure, wherever - unless you just want to go back to your place."

Aiba laughs, reaching up to trail his hand down Jun's neck and resting it inside the collar of Jun's shirt, "Not a bad idea - a great one, actually, Jun-chan, only I'm afraid we wouldn't end up eating that way, and people are always telling me to make sure I eat." His thumb is stroking Jun's collarbone. He probably - definitely - has a point, if Jun could remember what it was long enough to reply.

"Uh - yeah," says Jun.

"But then," says Aiba, "maybe - we could - "

The only reason Jun realises that was a question is because Aiba's hand has stilled, and moved to the outside of Jun's shirt, on his shoulder.

"Oh! Um, sure," says Jun. Why is his heart beating faster?

Aiba is already off the couch, leaving Jun to slide down into the cushions, well-kissed and a little rumpled. "Yay!" says Aiba, punching a victory fist into the air. "Happy birthday to me, Jun-chan!"

"Happy birthday, Aiba-chan," says Jun. "I have to give you your present tomorrow at the party, still, though."

Aiba waves that aside smilingly. "Whatever. Enough free time to actually eat a meal -" he hesitates, and Jun thinks he was going to say _together_, but he doesn't. "It's my birthday present to myself!"

Jun tells himself not to read too much into it: Aiba has three other best friends and none of them provides orgasms; it's very simple. It's not like he'd ever be surprised to be doing something with Aiba. He shrugs out of his show wardrobe shirt and hangs it up, skins out of the pants and reaches for the hanger of his own clothes.

Aiba is staring at him, Jun sees suddenly in the mirror, with a look as opaque as black glass, his face cool and remote and expressionless but intent, so intent and intense that it makes Jun shiver, almost in... fright? When he looks up and meets Jun's eyes in the mirror, Aiba's face is still and solemn and for a second Jun almost thinks that -

\- then Aiba's eyes drop slowly to his feet and roam back up, and Jun is aware of every inch not covered by his boxers. He shivers for real, and Aiba doesn't even twitch or smile at that, just watches and takes a deep breath, nostrils flaring, which is somehow the sexiest thing he could do. Jun thinks he's going to have to sit down for a second. Somehow he manages to get dressed without being molested, and as he's walking to the door he feels Aiba's touch, light and casual, on his shoulder, then the back of his neck, teasing fingertips threading into his hair, and he snaps, hand on the door, and turns right around into the circle of Aiba's arm, hand steadying on his arm, and kisses him again, hard.

Aiba kisses warmly, practiced and welcoming, and he reacts to Jun's open mouth this time by sliding his tongue in, slick and deep and Jun is half-hard in his pants now and Aiba tightens his grip on the back of Jun's neck, then releases when he pulls back from the kiss.

He smiles right into Jun's eyes. "Happy birthday to me."


End file.
